woaafandomcom-20200215-history
PC Races
Races in the World The world has races. Dhampir Description: Dhampir are half-undead creatures with appearances and characteristics most commonly associated with different types of vampire. While their guise is traditionally human, dhampir also have sharp fangs and usually appear sickly or pale in comparison to typical humans. Dhampir come in different breeds, varying in appearance from charming and attractive to gnarled and frightening. History: Dhampir are native to the areas surrounding Glast Heim and Geffen. Their origin is uncertain, although usually attributed to ancient human wizards tampering with necromantic powers which accidentally paved the path for a new race of creatures who were not quite dead, but not quite alive either. Dhampir bloodlines are particularly unique, since they are not actually undead creatures, and have none of the normal drawbacks of undead, leading them to being viewed as "pure" beings by some, and sometimes referred to as "daywalkers." True undead who are intelligent tend to despise and even fear dhampir, and the sentiment is mutual for dhampir looking upon powerful vampire lords who seek to harm or destroy their unique culture. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Constitution score increases by 1. *'Age': Dhampir mature and age at the same rate as an elf. *'Alignment': While dhampir may be of any alignment, the commonplace judgement and subsequent treatment by the rest of the world often drives them toward evil. *'Size': Dhampir have roughly the same physical characteristics as humans. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Bite': Against a target who is grappled, incapacitated, or restrained, you can make a finessable melee weapon attack which deals 1d4 piercing damage plus your Strength or Dexterity modifier. You also deal 1d4 necrotic damage. This necrotic damage increases by 1d4 when you reach 5th level (2d4), 11th level (3d4), and 17th level (4d4). You regain hit points equal to the amount of necrotic damage you deal. Creatures without blood are immune to this necrotic damage. At 6th level, your bite counts as magical for the purpose of overcoming damage resistance and immunity. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to life in dark places, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Vampric Resistance': You have resistance to necrotic damage and do not require air. Your bond to life requires that you eat and sleep, although a diet of fresh blood is capable of sustaining you in lieu of a meal. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Necril. *'Subrace': Dhampir heritage varies based on the type of undead they are modeled after, causing their abilities and appearances to differ. Choose one of the following subraces. Dragonhalves Description: A dragonhalf, simply put, is a creature that resembles a humanoid dragon. Dragonhalves are bipedal dragons with hands, scaled bodies, and long tails. Some dragonhalves also have wings, horns, and other exceptional traits. On average, dragonhalves are larger and more muscular than other races. Being reptillian, dragonhalves exhibit slightly unusual movements and behaviors compared to their mammalian counterparts. This combination of features means that other races often view dragonhalves as unusual or even intimidating. *'Ability Score Increase': One score of your choice increases by 2, and a second increases by 1. You can choose to increase Strength, Constitution, or Charisma in any combination. *'Age': Dragonhalves are exceptionally long-lived, often completing a rite of passage that leads into adulthood around 50 years of age and living to be over 400. *'Alignment': Dragonhalves tend toward no particular alignment, but are more prone to emphatic expressions of their convictions, and as such are rarely neutral in any respect. *'Size': Dragonhalves are taller and bulkier than the average elf, and their scales also make them heavier. Dragonhalves are commonly 6-7 feet tall and weigh in the 200 pound range. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Dragon Scales': Because of your draconic parentage, you have resistance to a specific damage type. Choose one of the following options. This choice also determines the color of your scales, and the shape and saving throw for your breath weapon if you've chosen the Heart aspect (see below). *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Draconic. *'Draconic Aspect': While not true subraces, dragonhalves manifest their draconic attributes in different ways. Choose one of the following draconic aspects. Elves Description: Elves resemble idealized humans; pristine creatures with pointed ears and carefully-sculpted frames. With their unearthly grace and fine features, elves appear hauntingly beautiful. They are slender, weighing only 100 to 145 pounds. History: Elves were originally sculpted by the goddess Yamara. ... Some isolated enclaves of elves exist outside the major cities (especially wood elves). *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 2. *'Age': Although elves reach physical maturity at about the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100 and can live to be 750 years old. *'Alignment': Elves love freedom, variety, and self-expression, so they lean strongly toward the gentler aspects of chaos. They value and protect others' freedom as well as their own, and they are more often good than not. *'Size': Elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Keen Senses': You have proficiency in the Perception skill. *'Fey Ancestry': You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. *'Trance': Elves don't need to sleep. Instead, they meditate deeply, remaining semiconscious, for 4 hours a day. While meditating, you can dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive through years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit that a human does from 8 hours of sleep. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. *'Subrace': Choose one of the following subraces. |} Elves have access to the following feats from Xanathar's Guide to Everything (XGE) whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. * Drow High Magic (dark elf) * Elven Accuracy * Fey Teleportation (high elf) * Wood Elf Magic (wood elf) Goblins Description: Move it, football head! *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 2. *'Age': Goblins reach adulthood at age 8 and live up to 60 years. *'Alignment': Goblins are typically neutral evil, as they care only for their own needs. A few goblins might tend toward good or neutrality, but only rarely. *'Size': Goblins are between 3 and 4 feet tall and weigh between 40 and 80 pounds. Your size is Small. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Darkvision': You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if you were in bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. *'Nimble Escape': You can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of your turns. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Goblin. *'Subrace': While goblins are mostly homogenous to onlookers, there are a few offshoots in their bloodlines, leading do differently evolved traits. Choose one of the following subraces. Goblins have access to the following feat from Xanathar's Guide to Everything (XGE) whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. * Squat Nimbleness Kitsune Description: Kitsune are humanoid individuals with fox ears and a tail. They sometimes have other fox traits, such as whiskers or claws. Some kitsune have multiple tails, growing more as they learn more advanced magic. Kitsune are natural pranksters, masters of misdirection and disguise. They possess the innate ability to transform into an elf or fox shape, which they sometimes use to infiltrate elven societies. History: Kitsune were created by the goddess Yamara after creating elves. Legend says that kitsune were created as a way to keep elves from becoming too lofty, although this has led to a great deal of paranoia in elven culture. Many kitsune quickly learn in which circles their varying appearances are more welcome in, and present themselves as elves when it benefits them. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Dexterity score increases by 1. *'Age': Kitsune mature and age slightly faster than elves, reaching adulthood a year or two earlier and living a few years fewer. *'Alignment': Kitsune tend to be neutral, or of alignments with a neutral component. *'Size': As adults, kitsune stand about 5-6 feet in height and weigh between 100-180 pounds. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 30 feet. *'Shape Change': As a shapechanger, your form can't be changed against your will (such as with the polymorph spell). As an action, you can change into an elf form, a feral fox, or back into your normal kitsune form. As an elf, your appearance can vary from your kitsune form, including your height, weight, facial features, sound of your voice, hair length, coloration, and distinguishing characteristics, if any. You cannot change your size category, gender, or age category. You always take the same elven form, which is unique to you and cannot be that of any other creature. As a fox, use the effects of the polymorph spell, except that you can only become a feral fox with a static appearance. Use the statistics of a weasel to determine attributes. Your shape change ability lasts indefinitely unless you choose to end it, and doesn't require concentration. *'Languages': You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. *'Subrace': Kitsune come in different types, with varying abilities based on where they're reported to draw their power from. Choose one of the following subraces. Kitsune have access to the following feat whenever they would otherwise learn an Ability Score Increase. Tanezumi Description: Tanezumi, or ratfolk, are ratlike humanoids covered in a short fur of black, white, gray, or brown. Most have long and thin tails, strong teeth for gnawing, and round ears. Tanezumi usually live in large communities, their culture largely driven by clans. Although tanezumi are often associated with plague and disease, most resent this accusation. In reality, most tanezumi are clean and hardy individuals who very rarely get sick. Tanezumi are clever and resourceful, often becoming tinkerers, scavengers, or even wizards. *'Ability Score Increase': Your Constitution score increases by 1. *'Age': Shorter lived than most races, tanezumi tend to live to the age of 50 or 60. Some tanezumi are stand-outs, living hundreds of years due to magic, alchemy, or a strong constitution. *'Alignment': Tanezumi are often lawful with a strong sense of loyalty. Even those that are not lawful have a tendency to be attached to extended families, denmates, and their clans. They otherwise trend toward neutral on the good and evil scale. *'Size': Tanezumi are roughly elf-sized, though many have a hunched stature that makes them stand shorter. Between four and five feet tall is average. Your size is Medium. *'Speed': Your base walking speed is 35 feet. *'Darkvision': Accustomed to dark caves, subterranean tunnels, and the night sky, you have superior dark vision in dim conditions. You can see dim light within 60 feet as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of grey. *'Keen Smell': You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on smell. *'Hardy': You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance to poison damage. *'Languages': You are fluent in both Common and one other language of your choice. *'Subrace': Tanezumi society is split into several different clans and factions, and though crossover does happen, clans raise their young with certain cultural aspects in mind. Choose one of the following subraces.